


Through My Loving Eyes

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt certainly doesn’t approve, but he doesn’t have the right to intervene with Blaine’s love life anymore. Even when he wants to torture Sebastian Smythe in every way possible for reducing Blaine back into a blushing school boy who gets excited about half naked selfies taken in front of mirrors and sexts when they’re out with friends for dinner. All he can do is watch that train wreck and hope it passes soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Loving Eyes

When Kurt enters the apartment he shares with Blaine, the first thing he notices is that Blaine had gotten undressed on the way to his room. The next thing he realizes is that there are way too many clothes for just one person, which could only mean Blaine had brought home a guy. Judging on the clothes on the floor, the guy is hopeless when it comes to fashion and freakishly tall.

Kurt sighs. At least Blaine had been considerate enough to bring someone over the night Kurt had went out, too.

He walks into the kitchen to get some water, grabbing a glass out of the wood cabins that hang on the wall before filling it over the sink. He pops in a few ice cubes before quenching his thirst, almost moaning when the cold liquid runs down his throat. His hook up hadn’t been considerate enough to give him something to drink, and Kurt didn’t want to spend any more time in his apartment than necessary this morning, even if it had been as hot as an oven due to it being the end of August. His throat gets less and less scratchy, and Kurt mentally makes a pact with himself to always drink water after giving head. Even if he doesn’t want to snoop around a strangers living space.

Kurt’s ears perk up when he hears the door to Blaine’s bedroom creek open, strange footsteps thumping down the hallway and into the bathroom. He walks out of the kitchen and sits down on the couch next to the apartment’s front door so he can catch a glance of the guy if he decides on a speedy escape like Kurt just twenty minutes ago.

Kurt almost drops his glass when Sebastian Smythe steps out of the bathroom, fully on display in his nude glory.

“Why are you naked in my apartment?” Kurt screeches, his mind not immediately adding up that the clothes on the floor are _Sebastian’s_ , that _he_ had been the guy in Blaine’s bedroom, probably fucking Blaine the whole night. Kurt feels a pang of anger at Sebastian fucking his ex-boyfriend and getting what he had wanted years ago, when Blaine and Kurt had still dated when he realizes what had went down the night before

Sebastian looks at him, momentarily confusion changing into a smug grin the moment he takes in Kurt’s disheveled appearance.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only one who’s walking the walk of shame today,” Sebastian muses, walking towards Kurt’s direction to sort through the clothes on the floor. Kurt pointedly does _not_ look at Sebastian’s cock or ass, his principle of hating Sebastian no matter what happens strong within him.

“Oh no, you’re not leaving until I get an explanation,” Kurt shakes his head and stands up, setting down his glass on the coffee table in front of him. “Sit down,” he adds when Sebastian pulls up his briefs, a tacky neon red color that clashes with Sebastian’s pasty skin tone.

“Kurt, why are you screaming?” Blaine’s whiny voice asks from his bedroom, his body still hidden around the corner of the hallway that leads into the living area. Kurt points at the couch again, holding out his hand until Sebastian rolls his eyes and plops down on the cushions.

“Blaine, why do you fuck the enemy?” Kurt replies. He can practically _hear_ Blaine biting his lip before he creeps around the corner, his eyes darting back and forth between Kurt and half naked Sebastian on the couch. His face flushes when Sebastian winks at him, flexes his pec muscles and subconsciously spreads his legs.

“Hey,” Blaine almost whispers, smiling shyly at Sebastian.

“Hey? _Hey?_ ” Kurt asks, stopping himself from flailing his arms. “I’m here too, you know.”

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine says, but it’s almost an afterthought as he walks over to Sebastian who pulls him into his lap, their lips meeting for a deep and drawn out kiss. Kurt wonders if he somehow walked into an alternative universe on his way back home from his hook up’s apartment. _Maybe this is some higher powers punishment for taking cock up the ass all night,_ Kurt wonders when Sebastian puts his hands onto Blaine’s butt, his fingers tracing the outline of Blaine’s boxers.

“Ooookay,” Kurt raises his eyebrows. He wouldn’t have bet on Sebastian fucking Blaine when he was actually _available_ in a thousand years, but showing him affection after getting his fix was even more bewildering.

It gets too awkward for Kurt when he hears Blaine moan in the way Kurt _knows_ means Blaine’s ready for doing it just about anywhere. Sex on the couch while someone was watching wouldn’t be the weirdest thing they would have done when they had been together, and Kurt figures Sebastian would be into even weirder shit than Blaine and Kurt combined. He walks out of the living room into his own bedroom to catch up on sleep he hadn’t gotten the night before, hoping that his is the last he’ll see of Sebastian Smythe.

-

His hopes are crushed just a few days later when Blaine’s phone rings while they are eating popcorn together on their couch, watching a movie Blaine had been talking about for the whole week. Kurt knows something is up when Blaine excuses himself without making Kurt pause the film, whispering quietly into his phone while he’s walking towards his bedroom.

Kurt watches the movie out of spite for a few minutes, but he’s completely lost the plot line by now. Curiously he turns down the volume, straining his ears to maybe hear just a little of what Blaine is talking to the person on the other line. After a few seconds of perking his ears and not hearing anything, he relents and gets up from the couch to creep in front of Blaine’s bed room door. He treads lightly like a cat until his ear is pressed up against the thin wood that separates him from Blaine, and waits.

“I could come over and show you,” Blaine giggles inside his room, and Kurt rolls his eyes at the try-hard sultry tone in his voice.

“I’d kiss you to greet you,” Blaine continues, his voice deeper and husky, “but I’d get on my hands and knees when you take me, begging you to fuck me harder.”

Kurt almost chokes on his own spit. Realistically he knows that Blaine’s probably speaking with Sebastian, but instead of being angry at his best friend for fucking Sebastian, he’s just very impressed at the dirty side Blaine seems to have established ever since they had broken up. Maybe being surrounded by hot, gay men at NYADA all the time had done Blaine some good and made him a little looser. Kurt is weirdly proud. _Little Blaine has grown so much since coming to New York._

Stepping on tip toes, Kurt walks back into the living room and turns on one of his Project Runway DVD’s. Blaine couldn’t be mad at him for not continuing watching the movie when he had walked out of it in the middle of it to have phone sex, Kurt figures and pops some popcorn in his mouth.

Blaine comes out of his room half an hour later wearing new clothes and a blush on his face, his phone clutched in his right hand as he sits down next to Kurt.

“Sorry,” he mutters, taking the bowl of popcorn out of Kurt’s lap only to discover that Kurt had eaten the rest out of frustration of not having someone there to complain about the people on the show.

“In order to keep the sex quota up in this household, I hope he made you come buckets,” Kurt snips as Blaine puts the bowl in front of them on their coffee table, putting his own frustration about constantly thinking about the last guy he had sex with onto Blaine.

“Were you listening in on me?” Blaine asks exasperated, crossing his arms and turning up his nose at Kurt.

“I only listened until you started talking about your affinity for bottoming like a good, little boy before it became too weird for me. You never did that with _me_.”

“I thought we agreed to not talk about our past sex life anymore!” Blaine almost yells, but they both know he’s not really mad. “Also, I thought you’re shagging that dude in your dance class.”

“That was, like, three months ago.”

There’s an awkward silence between them for a few minutes until someone does something stupid on Project Runway, which prompts a heated debate about that seasons candidates. Their arguments never last as long as they did when they were still dating, and Kurt is secretly glad that they went back to being just friends, even if it had hurt at the beginning.

They’ve always been better friends than lovers, and if Sebastian is the guy that turns Blaine into a lovesick fool again, Kurt will try to accept that. Even though he’d pick many, _many_ guys for Blaine to date before he would resort to Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe.

-

There’s a used condom next to the trash bin, and Kurt’s had it up to _here_ with the recent developments in Blaine’s personal life. Just when he thought he could accept it if Blaine and Sebastian decided to go steady, they decide to be disgusting, hormonal idiots in Kurt and Blaine’s _shared_ apartment. He hopes to god they didn’t have sex anywhere outside of Blaine’s bedroom, because if they did Kurt would have to have a stern word with them.

He’s still standing beside the trash can, fuming at the sight of the condom which left behind a wet spot on the tile floors, when Sebastian walks out of Blaine’s bedroom and into the kitchen. Kurt glares at him as he opens the cupboard to get out two glasses and fills them with water, nude except for underwear again.

“Morning Kurt,” Sebastian sighs when Kurt doesn’t offer to talk first.

“I do not approve of your relationship with Blaine,” Kurt says, crossing his arms in front of his body.

“It’s not a relationship. Also, you don’t have a say in Blaine’s dating life anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look out for my friend,” Kurt responds petulantly. Sebastian just rolls his eyes and walks back into Blaine’s bedroom, leaving behind Kurt in a fighty mood with nobody to argue. Maybe he’ll give the guy he had sex with a few weeks ago a call, he had had no problem wrangling Kurt around and pushing him down into submission. _God, I really need to get laid again._

-

“So… Sebastian, huh?” Kurt asks a few weeks later when Blaine comes home from a night out, his clothes wrinkled and his curls freed. He looks hung over but relaxed, and Kurt would bet all of this month’s earnings that he had gotten laid just a few hours ago. He’s not bitter, at all.

“Hmm,” Blaine responds smiling, letting himself fall on the chair opposite Kurt, who is reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. “Is there any left?” Blaine asks, pointing towards the steaming mug in Kurt’s hand. Kurt shakes his head, but his heart almost aches when Blaine starts pouting, so he hands over the rest of his coffee.

“I expect information in exchange for that,” Kurt grins smugly as Blaine weighs his options but then takes a big gulp of the coffee. Blaine moans obscenely as he swallows, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he sets the mug down on the table.

“He’s _so_ good in bed,” Blaine says after a few seconds of silence between them, “He blew me for an hour straight yesterday.”

“Doesn’t sound that good if it took you one hour to come.”

“No no no, I came, like, four times while he was giving me head,” Blaine says excitedly, holding up four fingers to make a point.

“What a slut.”

“The sluttiest,” Blaine smiles into space before he speaks again. “Do you want details?”

“Pff,” Kurt laughs, “of course! Spill all the dirty secrets!”

“Okay, the first time we had sex he fingered me for half an hour because I wasn’t used to bottoming anymore. Then he fucked me so hard I couldn’t close my legs for two days.”

Kurt laughs and hides his face behind his hands, playfully yelling ‘ew’ at Blaine’s story.

“That time when you got mad at me for leaving the condom next to the trash I fucked him on the couch, sorry,” Blaine grimaces, but Kurt knows he’s not regretting anything when it comes to his relationship with Sebastian.

“You’re gross, Anderson. I’m glad you moved on from my perfection, but you didn’t have to lower yourself to _his_ level.”

“His sex level is at least a 69,” Blaine grins dirtily.

“So are you together or just having fun?” Kurt asks, trying to steer the conversation to a more serious topic. He knows he asked the wrong question when Blaine’s face turns somber and he starts fiddling with the coffee mug.

“Just having fun, I guess. I don’t know how to bring it up, we don’t even go on real dates.”

“What did you do yesterday?”

“Each other, mostly,” Blaine wiggles his eyebrows, but the grin he puts on doesn’t reach his eyes. “We went dancing before going back to his apartment. We text and call each other, but we don’t date.”

“Sounds like dating to me,” Kurt shrugs his shoulders. He doesn’t have much experience with relationships beyond Blaine and his short fling with Adam a few months ago, before Adam transferred back to his school in the UK. Other than that, Kurt’s only had casual sex as well. “Ask him out? The worst thing that happens is that he says no.”

“But then he’ll probably won’t have sex with me anymore, and I’d rather not date him than not have sex with him.”

“He’s that good?” Kurt raises his eyebrows, genuinely curious about Sebastian’s achievements in bed. Maybe he could learn a few things if Blaine was willing to share Sebastian’s secrets.

“Amazing. He rimmed me, something you never did.”

“It just seems too dirty,” Kurt scrunches up his nose and steals the mug from Blaine’s hands, emptying it with one last, big gulp before getting up and putting it into the dish washer. “But I’m glad he’s fulfilling all your dirty school boy fantasies about three years later than he originally planned.”

“I’m really happy for those three years; he probably learned all his tricks while going to college here.”

“Where and what does he study, anyway?” Kurt asks. He doesn’t know a lot about Sebastian if he’s being honest – he never cared about getting to know the other boy while they had been in high school, too threatened by the prospect of Blaine being attracted to another guy while they had been dating.

“He’s studying business at Columbia,” Blaine explains as Kurt turns on the dishwasher and cleans up the kitchen. _Of course Smythe is an Ivy League asshole_ , Kurt thinks bitterly as he wipes the counters. _Bet his daddy paid the way to get him there._ He immediately feels bad about assuming that Sebastian got into Columbia only because of his father. He doesn’t even know about Sebastian’s grades during high school, but considering he had been allowed to join extra-curricula’s such as The Warblers and lacrosse while at Dalton meant he had probably been an A average student. Kurt starts resenting him even more. _Smart, handsome, and good at sex. Fuck you, Smythe._

“I’m surprised you haven’t yelled at me for seeing him, yet,” Blaine admits quietly when Kurt turns around to face him.

“As he pointed out to me personally, I don’t have the right to intervene with your dating life.”

Blaine’s face lights up a thousand watts after Kurt spoke, and Kurt has no idea why. The confused face he pulls must show Blaine that Kurt isn’t following, as he sighs exasperatedly and shakes his head.

“Did he actually use the words ‘dating life’?”

“I think so?” Kurt tries to remember. “But I think he also said the thing between you and him wasn’t a relationship.”

“Doesn’t matter. He called it my dating life, not my sex life,” Blaine exclaims happily, turning around to walk into his bedroom while pulling his phone out of his pocket. Kurt shakes his head at young love and walks back to the kitchen table to finish his newspaper. He can’t wait to be old.

-

“Yeah, right there.” “You feel so god, fuck, Sebastian.” “Come on, give it to me.”

Kurt pounds his fist against the wall between his and Blaine’s bedroom. He’s been listening to Blaine nailing Sebastian into the mattress for the good part of one hour already, and the two love birds next to him show no signs of stopping any time soon. Kurt has no idea when they had actually started dating, but he guesses it started around the time when Sebastian started spending more time at their apartment than his own. Blaine had explained something about Sebastian having an annoying roommate, but honestly, Kurt didn’t care enough to really listen.

The creaking of the bed in the next room gets faster and louder, and Kurt has the urge to rearrange his room so Blaine’s and his headboard’s won’t share a wall anymore. He can hear Sebastian’s slutty moaning and Blaine’s deep groans as they come _at the same time_ , those fucking romantics.

There’s a few seconds of silence before Kurt hears soft conversation, the rustling of sheets, and quiet giggles from the other room. He almost starts pouting when he thinks about how soft and comfortable Blaine and Sebastian must be right now, cuddled into each other’s arms with a warm blanket thrown above them, probably sweaty from having sex for _hours on end_. _I’m not bitter_ , Kurt thinks bitterly, _I just miss being in a relationship._

-

Kurt ends up calling the guy he who had shagged him thoroughly all those weeks ago when he wakes up to Blaine making pancakes for Sebastian and Kurt a few days later. He finds out his name is Nathan and he’s an art student who works on commission for businesses all around town. Kurt also turns his bed around so the headboard is on the wall farthest away from Blaine’s room, but he still sometimes wakes up on early Sunday mornings to the sound a bed creaking or someone slurping cock.

He guesses that’s the price to pay for a happy Blaine who is out more often than before and leaves the apartment empty for Kurt to have sex in. And Nathan turns out to be a great asset when Blaine and Sebastian decide to have loud, dirty sex in the apartment again.


End file.
